Gi Jane
by Shadow Dance with Soul
Summary: A island of girls (Which are joes) are beenin supervised by a handfull of joes we know and love.. NEW CHAPTER!
1. Meetings

GI Jane by Shadowdancewithsoul  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Joe, BUT! I do own Indian Outlaw, Hard-drive, Lady Pirate, Lt. Bikini, Mayday, Animal , and others that sounds weird to you.  
  
( I don't always put what they look like so heres the basics: Indian Outlaw looks like Pocahontas*Disney version* Hard-drive looks like Haley Berry with Black Trades lady Pirate Has longish Brown hair and Blue eyes, Lt is in the story, same with Mayday and Animal)  
  
"WHAT?!" First Sgt. Holly Milekie, or known to Joe ,Lady Pirate, said on the phone with Gen. Hawk.  
  
"How in bloody Hell am I gonna do that when I am tryin' to catch that bastard that hurt my Lil' sis?"  
  
"That's orders Sergent" Hawk said hanging up."Duke? Send in Wild Bill, Shipwreck, Main frame, Wetsuit, Gung Ho, and Snake Eyes. Tell them a mission has came up and they are need."  
  
Duke asked" What this about they won't need me?"  
  
"no"  
  
When they showed he said "Ya'll are going to go on Vacation"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in the Virgin Isles  
  
"I can't believe him. He's sending guys over here just too WHAT?' Holly's Lil sister LT. Danielle ,or LT. Bikini, asked her sister while in the shower washin the wound that was given to her by a cobra.  
  
" He's sendin over to see If we are a good team. C'ere let me wrap that" Lady said Placing a hand on her sisters shoulder right above the wound. "They should be arrivin around this time"she said too quickly because they where walking up the Heliport.  
  
Wild Bill Just stopped when he saw an Indian woman wearing a pair of chaps and a tank top fixing a helicopter.  
  
"Shadow Dance?" He said looking at her.  
  
That's my real name yes but they call me Indian Outlaw" she said looking up from where she stand.  
  
"William Hardy?" she asked.  
  
"Thats my real name anywayz, now I'm Wild Bill"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wheres the Kitchen I'm hungry"Shipwreck said looking around the the Fort.After walking about 5 yards he found the kitchen.  
  
"You must be with the Joe's." a female voice asked him behind the fridge door.  
  
" Yes I .I I I I hello Mrs"  
  
"Sergent First Class Lady Pirate and You are?"  
  
"I'm in Love"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I'm Shipwreck"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow"Mainframe said walking into the computer room.  
  
" I know I have got alotta fun toys " the computer genus Hard-drive, said looking up to see the person who walked in.  
  
"hi Blane"  
  
"Jesse? I thought you where in Georgia still."  
  
"If Some one would write HE would know that I have became a GI Jane."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the pool  
  
"I hate this I can't surf or swim and It's a shinny day" Bikini said lying on a towel to try to hide from the Joe's but on was watching her. She had semi long brown hair up in a ponytail. She had her uniform on, a bikini under a pair of cut off jeans. and brown eyes  
  
"Take a picture, Brian C. Forrest, It will last longer."  
  
"sorry Dani It's been too long"  
  
She Stood up. He Put his arms around her hips.  
  
"Yes, Way to long" she said looking in his eyes.  
  
"I missed you" Brain said hugging her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gung Ho walked around until he found the Rec. Room there he found two of his favorite people.  
  
"Maire and Jean?"  
  
"Daddy?' said a pale young woman (About 20) with brown hair and eyes like his own.  
  
Her twin was on the drums middle of wipe-out when she look up.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
A/N: Who are these two and why are the Joe really here? next chap ppl! 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ya'll know I don't own them!  
  
"Daddy? Why are you here?" Asked Jean *Animal*.  
  
Gungo HoShugs" Dunno Hawk send us here"  
  
The Twins huged thier father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Blane why are you her' anyways? I thought you had Gi Joe crap the deal with!!!" Jessy said walkin towards him.  
  
" Hakw's orders He said to cheek up on the ' GI JANES' and get some rest" he said rollin his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Lady Pirate is it?? That sounds soooo....ummmmmmmm" Shipwreak said sittin on the conter.  
  
" It does and for one reson I was your First mate for 2 years befor you went to Joe. and get down Please?"  
  
" Oh sorry, When did you become one of us?"  
  
" Us? You have A terd in yo' pocket? I became a Joe Last year. And My sister and Friends followed. And Hector?"  
  
"Hmm?" He said breakin his eyes from her Chest.  
  
" It's Holly and Don't Stare It's rude." She Walks off to the Pool with Shippy behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dani breakin away From Brian and Layin back on the towel on her Tummy.  
  
"What happend?" He asked sittin by her.  
  
" Longgggggggggggggggggggggggg Story and.."" She Passed out befor It happend. Holly said walikn pass her Sister.She stripped down to her Black Bra and Panties and Dove in the pool.  
  
"you only started to swin cuz I can't!!!" Dani Said after hearin the big splash.  
  
" Yup" Holly said swimmin back to the surface.  
  
AN: Sorry I had to think and I Lost my last chap. so I had to think!!! I made it short cuz ....ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I forgot! 


	3. The red head and the Mutt

Chapter 3  
  
AN: Yep this one is going to have Mutt in it! YAYA!! I like Mutt!!!and I think he is going to have a romance pair..yup just cuz noone likes him but me!MUHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Snakeeyes wandered around until he saw someone in the dojo. He stops to watch her. She stops and looks at him.  
  
"Snake?" The asian woman asked looking confused.  
  
Bikkini looks at her sister and shakes her head and jumps as her cell phone went off.  
  
"Hello?.... uhhuh they are here......... right........ anotherone?..... ok ok..... yep.... ok... bye"She hanged up and looks at her sister.  
  
"He is sending one of his trackers here"  
  
Wetsuit blinks and looks at Shippy  
  
" You think it's sprit?" he asked sitting down.  
  
Shippy shakes his head," naw.. he don't like the leave the states remember?"  
  
Wetsuit nods and blinks, "Why is he sending Mutt?"  
  
Gung ho smiles at animal as she plays her drums. Her twin smiles.  
  
"She has gotting better huh?" Mayday asked her father. He nods and blinks as he sees a rottwailor traghting in followed by a very confused man.  
  
" Mutt? why are you here?" Gung asked. Mutt Shruged.Gung ho nods slightly as he figures out why Hawk sent them here. Gung looks at Animal who is now playing with Junkyard.  
  
" Marie what is your rank?" He asked.   
  
" an e-3.. Why?" She siad looking up at the dog. Gung ho nods and smiles.   
  
"What are you ?"  
  
"A tracker... why?"  
  
" Because I figured out Hawk's plan," he looks at the confused Mutt. " Mutt this is my daughters, Jean and Maire.... Mayday and Animal." He said walking out.  
  
Shadow Dance contuies to work on her helicopter as Wild Bill watches.  
  
" Since when did you learned ta work on the coppters?"  
  
She smiles at him " When you taught me... I just started to aplie it."She stands and walks to the sink and washes her hands and dries them off. She looks at the bewildered Bill behind her.  
  
" I know I haven't changed since you left me.. But I have a little bit." She walks to her room where some rock is heard playing. He follows her and blinks at the minature Indian Outlaw in the floor but her hair seemed to have a red tent to it.  
  
" Billie this is Wlid Bill... you know then Man I told you about?" The girl nods and hugs his legs.  
  
" DADDY!!!!!!!" Bille basicly scrreamed. 


End file.
